Alpha and Omega Srpite Of The Wolf
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: What will happen after Poachers killed a little wolf pup's mother, his aunt and uncle take him into their family, and what will happen to the little wolf pup?
1. The Beginning

In this story, I am a wolf pup born in the southern parts of Jasper Park, Miley is Eve's sister, my mother.

On the night I was born, Winston allows Eve to get us, to take us back to their home, to live with them.

On the way to our new home, poachers attack us.

Alpha and Omega: Sprite Of The Wolf

Chapter One: The Beginning.

The sun was shining down on the southern parts of Jasper Park, as a wolf was laying on the floor of her den, waiting for her sister to come help, she was about to have her pup, "Where are you sis, I'd can't wait any longer, ash!" She yells in pain, as she hears a little cry, "Yelp, Yelp, Yelp" She looks and sees a beautiful little wolf pup, with white fur, black on his front and back paws, and a little sliver line running from his forehead, down to his nose, "Aw, you're so cute, my little pup, and I'll name you Juan." A wolf runs into the den, "Sorry I'm late sis, "Kate and Lilly, kept me up all night, and," Than she sees the little wolf pup, "Aw sis, his so adorable, what's his name?' The wolf looks at Eve, "His names Juan, Eve, I'd love to sis." Eve looks at her sister, "Ok, I love you too, Miley." After looking at the little pup some more, Winston walks into the den, "Eve my love, Kate and Lilly, are waiting for you." After seeing the little pup, Winston looks at Miley, "What a cute little wolf pup, what's his name?" Miley looks at Winston, "His names Juan." After Miley lick me clean, Eve kisses her sister on the forehead, than kisses me on the forehead, "I'll be back tomorrow, my little nephew." After leaving, Miley looks at her pup, "Oh my little baby, you're my little angel, and mommy loves you." Miley kisses her little baby, as she wraps her arms around me, pulling me close to her, as she smiles, "Drink your milk baby, than I'll sing you a song, and kiss you goodnight." After drinking some milk, my mother pulls me close to her, as she started to sing a song to me.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

After the song, Miley kisses me on the forehead, as she hold me closed to her, "Good night, my little wolf pup." During the night, Miley was sleeping, when a wolf walks into the den, ?Miley, Miley wake up, Miley wake up." Miley wakes up to see, "Sis, what's," Just than, "Please come with me?" Miley picks me up, holding me in her mouth, as I'd woke up crying, "Yelp." My mother sees me crying in her mouth, as Eve looks at me, "Hush little nephew, your mother and you're, going to live with our pack now, Winston say you two can, Ok?" The night was calm, till, "BANG" Miley was running as Eve shouted, "This way, hurry sis." After getting to a log, hiding there, the poachers went away, Eve looks at us, "Ok you two, cost is clear." After walking for another five minutes, Winston runs up, "What happen Eve?" Eve looks at her mate, "Poachers, try to kill us, but," After getting to the pack's home, Eve looks at us, "Ok, you two take this den, we're off to bed, my mother puts me on the ground, "Ok son, let's go to bed." After the night went, I'd open my eyes, as it was still early, and the rest of the pack was still sleeping, Mommy, time to get up, huh mom, mom are you alright, mom?" I'd lick her face, but nothing happen, than I rubbed my head on her face, still nothing, than 'd realize what has just happen, "No! MOM! Awoooooooooo!" Eve wakes up, "Winston, something's not right." Eve runs, to see me crying, "NO! MOM! AWOOOOO!" My mom woke up, but was weak, "Son, are you there?" I'd looked at her, "MOMMY! Please don't die?" My mom looks at me, than sees Eve, "Please come here sis, take Juan to your den, and come back so we can talk alone? After Eve toke me to hers and Winston's den, as she enters the den, she places me on the floor right in between Kate and Lilly, than walks back to the other den, "Ok sis, what do you want to talk to me, about?" Miley looks at her sister, "Eve, I'm dying, now Juan's not an Alpha and/or an Omega, he's a mix of both, long time ago, after the southern pack, was wipe out, it was only me and an alpha wolf, we've decided to get married, see what're happen, but on the day I told him about having a pup, he'd just got up and left me all alone, with no one to help care for him, but I'd did have someone, you and Winston, please tell Juan after he's old enough to know he's an Alpha-Omega mix, but I'll like for you two to make him, whatever rank you two think, it's right for him in life, Ok sis?" eyes started to filled with tears, than she sees her sister dead, right after telling her the secrets about my fur, looks, and the sliver line on my face, "No sis, Winston!" Winston came running into the den, to see Eve's sister had died, "Oh mine, what happen Eve?" Eve looks at her sister's body and sees a gun wound, "Poachers killed her, now Juan's parentless, we'll take him in, Ok love?' Winston and Eve walked back to their den, as they enter the den, they see that Kate and Lilly, were making me feel right at home, "Juan, Juan please look at me?" I'd looked up, looking at my aunt, "Yes, Auntie Eve,?" Eve walks over to me, kisses my forehead, "I'm sorry, your mother passes away, she wants us to care for you, as our son, Ok?" I'd started to cried again, tears feel from my eyes, as I'd got up, and ran off crying, "NO MOM!" Eve runs after me, but she stops, as she sees me sitting at the lake, Eve walks up sitting next to me, "Juan, she died saving you, if she didn't do what she did, than you're be dead too, now come on, time for breakfast, Ok?" I'd looked at her, "Please give me some time alone, to say my goodbyes?" Eve nods her head, walks off, as I'd started to howl, than I'd remember the song she sang to me, I'd started to sing it, as another wolf walks up towards me, listen to me signing.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

After singing the song, I was crying again, as a paw was place on my shoulder, "Juan, I'd know you're not in the mode, but you needed to come home, and have something to eat, OK?" I'd turn my head to look at, "OH! Ok, Winston, oh I mean dad." After getting home, Eve sees me walking into the den, "Eve, we're home." After walking into the den, Eve looks at me, "Juan, your thirsty?" I'd nod my head, "Ok, come get some milk, with your sisters." As I was drinking some milk, in walks a grey wolf, and whispers into Winston's ears, "Winston, we're ready to huh, buried the Juan's mother." Winston leads us to the lake, "Ok everyone, we're here to say goodbye, to Eve's sister, and Juan's mother Miley." As they've place her body in the dirty, and buried her, I'd sat next to the grave, "Mom, I'll never forget, how you sacrifice your own life, to save me from the poachers, I'll always love you." After the funeral, I'd ran off, to the lake, as I was crying some more, than I'd found myself being hugged by someone, "Juan, you needed a friend?" I'd turn to see, "OH! Hi there, you must be Humphrey?" Humphrey smiles at me, "Yes I am, funny omega at your service, so you'll like to play tag maybe, tomorrow Juan." I'd looked at Humphrey, "I'm going to my home in the southern parts of the parks, to say my last goodbyes to my birth place, Ok?" After I'd left Eve came up to Humphrey, "Humphrey, where's Juan?" Humphrey points to me, running off, "He''s going to spend some time, with his mother in his birth place, to talk to her spite." After getting to my birth place, I'd howl, "AWOOO!" I'd started to cry some more, as I'd felt a paw land on my shoulder, "You really miss you mother a lot, huh?" I'd turn to see, "Yes I do miss my mom, I'll always keep you I my heart mom, Ok?" just than a sprite appears in front of me and Eve, it was the sprite of my mom, as she smiles at me and my new mom, "Juan, you're going to be just fine, as long as you live your life, always live on with me in your heart, now please promise me, you'll listen to your new mom and dad, ok my son?" I'd nod my head, as my mother's sprite hugs me back, "Now, whenever you feel down, sing the song, and I'll be there to talk to you, but you're going to make quite an wolf, bye my son, I'll be in your heart always." After my mother's sprite was gone, I'd looked at my mom, "Mom, let's go home, please?" Eve walks with me back to the western parts of Jasper Park, when the night came, with the moonlight making everything so amazing looking, where Winston sees me walking into the den, Eve walks into the den, looking at him, "Winston, Juan had a talking with his mother's sprite.' Winston looks at me, "No way!" just than my mom's sprite appears next to Winston, "YES WAY!" Winston turns to see, "WOAH! He was telling the truth?" My mother's sprite looks at me, "Son, I'd came to sing up the lullaby song, and sing it to your sisters too, Ok?" She smiles at my sisters, as she started to sing the song.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

Kate, Lilly, and I all fell to sleep, as my mother looks at Winston and Eve, "Please sing this song to him, it makes he calm, plus it's a good bedtime song, Eve, I love you sis, bye." After my mother sprite left, Winston and Eve kissed us all good night, as everyone went to bed, to get ready for the new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Family Time

My new families fun, but what happens when Humphrey almost kills me in his crazy games?

Will Eve kill him, find out in this next chapter.


	2. Family Time

Chapter Two: Family Time

A week has passed, since the poachers killed my mother, I'm now a new member of the western pack, Kate and Lilly were now my sisters' and Eve and Winston are now my parents, "Juan, time for breakfast." After I'd walked home, my mom was waiting for me, "Son, how was, your sleep?" I'd looked at her, "Great mom, I'd got to talk to my mother, she's happy I'm living with her great sister, and I'm having a family to live with." Eve sees Humphrey walking in, "Eve, Winston, can I talk to you two, it's very important." Eve sees Humphrey was bleeding, "Humphrey, you're hurt, what happen?" Humphrey fell to the ground, An eastern wolf jump me, attack me, and toke off." Eve looks at Winston, "This has to stop, they're going to hurt the kids one day, now I'll take Humphrey to the lake, Juan stay here with your sister, and I'll be back later, Ok?" I'd look up, smiling at my mother, "Ok mom." I'd turn to look at my sisters, "like to play?" I'd jump onto Lilly, pinning her to the ground, "Pin ya." After Lilly looks at me, "Ok, you've ask for it, now it's my turn." She pins me, as Kate laughs, "Lilly, you pin Juan, what a first." After Winston smiles at us, "Ok kids, now off you go, go play outside, and just stay in sight of the other alphas, Ok?" After going outside to play, Kate sees me looking at her, as I'd tag her on the shoulder, "Tag, you're it, sis!" Kate starts to chase me, while Lilly was running away from Kate, at the lake, "Humphrey, how did this happen?" Humphrey looks at Eve, "well Eve, I was drinking some water, when a eastern wolf jump me, trying to kill me, than the other omegas came to help me." Just then, "Can't get me, sis." Eve sees me running from Kate, as she pats my back, "Now you're it, bro." After that, I'd turn to look at her, "Ok, here I come, better get running, just than Winston walks up, "I'd thought, I'd told you kids to stay in sight of the other alphas, I'm trying to go hunting, but you're off, god who knows where." I'd looked at my dad, "Dad, it's my fault; I'd just wanted to play tag, with my sisters." Lilly walks up, "Woo, I'm not it, I'm," Just then, "Now you are." Lilly chases me, around our mom, as I'd ran faster, Lilly was looking at me like, "Slow down Juan, you're moving too fast for me." Eve looks at Winston, then sees Lilly tagging Kate, as Kate chases me, but I'm also too fast for her, after running for five minutes, Kate falls to the ground looking at me still running away, "Juan, please slow down, ugh." I'd stopped, walked towards her, as Humphrey was now better, "Winston, I'll watch Juan for you and Eve, please?" Eve sees me looking at Humphrey, then back to my parents, "Please mom, dad, can I?" Lilly and Kate, were both walking back to their den, as Eve smiles, "Ok, have fun Juan." After leaving me with Humphrey, "Juan, over here." I'd walked towards Humphrey, as he leads me to a log, as his buddies came out, "Log Sledding time boys." Humphrey places me in the front with him, as we're off, "WOOHOO!" I'd yell, this it's fun, let's go big or go home!" Humphrey pats my head, "Now you're talking, man this kids good." After getting to the den, Eve looks at Winston, "Juan, quite a wolf pup, huh?" Winston smiles, "Yes love, he's," Just then, "What the, Juan?" Eve turns to see Humphrey, his buddies , and I, were log sledding, "HUMPHREY!" Humphrey turns to see Eve running after us, "Boys, we're dead, now to work on the brakes!" As we've all hit the tree, I'd went flying, as Eve was running, she jumps, caught me in her arms, and lands on the ground, "Juan, please don't you ever scare me like that again, Ok son?" Eve than turns to looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey, I'm going to rip you tail off, shovel it so far down your throat, that," Just then, "Mom, it's my fault; I'd just wanted to have fun, boy was it fun, log sledding down the hill like, we're racing at a fast speed, wind in your hair and face, and you're in the moment, just throw your hands up and say what the hay." Eve looks at Humphrey, "You may be lucky this time Humphrey, but the next time, you put my son in danger, I'm really going to kill you, Ok!" Humphrey looks at Eve, "Yes Eve." After getting home, Eve sees Winston looking at her, "Ok love, Juan and Kate, will leave for Alpha School tomorrow, and," Just then Eve places me on the ground, "Our son was telling me, to hang back, relax, and say what the hay." Winston looks at me, "Humphrey had you, in his crazy games, huh son? I'd smile at him, but he wasn't happy, "Now son, you're an alpha, he's an omega, you needed to be focus on your alpha training Ok son?" I'd nodded my head, went into the den, as Lilly, Kate, and I all curled up together, and went to sleep, as Eve and Winston lay next to us, "Goodnight kids." We all looked at our parents, "Goodnight, mom, dad." Everyone went to sleep, as the new day was to bring some more for everyone, even leaving for alpha school, cool.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: Alpha School


	3. Alpha School

Chapter Three: Alpha School

After the sun was raising in the distance, Winston and Eve woke both Kate and I up, "Kate, Juan, time for you two to get in some last goodbyes, before alpha school, ok kids?" We both smiled at our dad, "Ok dad, see you in a bit." After walking to the lake, "Humphrey, hey, over hey man." Humphrey sees in, looking at him from inside a log, "Juan, what are you doing here?" I'd walked out of the log, look at Humphrey, "Log sledding, one last time, you, your friends, and I, Ok?" Humphrey nods his head, "Ok Juan, let's get moving then, to get a fast start." After Mooch, Salty, and Shakey, see Humphrey and I walked up, "Dudes, you made it." I'd looked at the gang, "Let's get this show on the road, before I'd got to leave for alpha school, Ok" we're all in the log, onto a big hill, and Humphrey pats my head, "Ok kid, start the countdown." I'd started the countdown, as Lilly came walking up, "Juan, time for," Then looks at me, "What the hell are you thinking Juan, mom's going to freak out, if" just than, "Ok, Lilly, cut lose, grab life by the horns, and lose yourself, Ok?" Lilly runs off, "BOYS, WE'RE SO DEAD!" Than I'd shouted, "One, Two, Three, Go!" We're off, zooming down the hill, Lilly gets to the den, panting, "Mom, it's Juan, he's log sledding, with Humphrey." Just as Lilly falls to the floor, to catch her breathe, Eve eyes lit up in pure anger, "WINSTON! I knew it, that Humphrey's nothing, but bad influences on our son Winston, so I'll go get him." Winston looks at Eve, "Eve, let Juan have some fun, it's his last day being goofy anyway, he's trying to make new friends, since he hasn't had anyone to be friends with, but his sisters, Ok love?" Eve looks at Winston, "Ok love, but if Juan gets hurt, I'm going to kill Humphrey." As we're riding the log sled, Humphrey sees me laughing, "WOOHOO! Let's go faster boys." As we're going faster, Eve's walking with Kate, Lilly, and Winston, as she sees the log sled, zooming, than see me shouted, "WOOHOO! HANG PAWS!" We've grabbed some huge air, as we've did a 540 turn, landed on the ground, as I'd was standing, Eve sees Humphrey shouted at me, "YEAH MAN! We've just done a 540, let's work on the breaks!" As we're all looking at a rock, my mother see me yelling, "NOT AGAIN!" As we've hit the rock, everyone went flying, as I'd went flying too, "AHHH! AWOOOO!" Humphrey reaches for me, grabs me, as Eve was running after us, with a very ticked off look on her face, as Humphrey and I were falling towards the ground, Humphrey holds me close to his body, covers me with his face, as we both landed in the lake, "SPLASH!" After we've landed in the lake, I'd looked at Humphrey, as he looks at me, than we've started to laugh, "HA, HA, HA, HA, Ha, now that's funny." I'd looked at Humphrey, "You're cool Humphrey, I'd got to get going, so I'd got to dried myself off, meet my parents, my sister, and leave for alpha school." After Humphrey and I'd gotten out of the lake, Humphrey sits next to me, as Eve was sitting behind him, "Ok Juan, see you when spring arrives, goodbye little pup, and cab we still be friends?" Humphrey see me looking at him, "Of course man, we're always going to be best friends, best friends forever, and goodbye, ouch." Humphrey sees me looking at him, "Humphrey, I'd got a splinter in my paw, can you please remove it?" Humphrey walks up, yanks it out, "Bye Juan, see you next year." Humphrey turns to see, "Oh! Hi there huh, Eve." Eve looks at me, "Juan, you and Kate, needed to get a move on." Winston, Kate, and I'd walked away, towards the alpha school in the other side of the western valley, Humphrey sees Eve walk towards him, he started to shake in his paws, "Don't be scare Humphrey, I'd like to talk to you, Winston and I were thinking, and we'll love to make you Juan's godfather." Humphrey looks at Eve, "Me, Juan's godfather, are you sure?" Eve walks up, whispers to him, "Yes, he likes your games, so you're his godfather, and now I'm off to teach him and the other future alphas, with my love." After Eve left, Humphrey walks back to his area, falls to sleep, at the alpha school, "Ok future alphas, my names Winston, and this is my love Eve." Eve smiles at us, "Ok, now for the hunting training." Eve played the caribou, as Kate went first, she crouches in the grass, walking up towards her prey, than she jumps out, as the training prey takes off, Kate jumps onto it's back, pulling it to the ground, and pretends to bite it on the neck, "Good job Kate, Ryan, you're next." After Ryan passed the test, Will went next, next was Kelly, after her was Alice, than Can-du last it was my turn, as I'd started the crouching part of the test, I'd felt a strange feeling in my body, as I'd started to chased the pretend prey, I'd caught in, after I finish the pretend bite, everyone was shocked at my speed, "Juan, that was huh, how do I'd put it that way, amazing." I'd looked at everyone, "that was fun." After the prey test, "Ok everyone, it's for the group hunting test, Juan, Ryan, and Kelly are team blue, as Kate, Can-du, and Alice are team red, now you're hunting clue, by your nose, and teamwork, the firs team back, wins, now begin." After we've began the test, I'd started to walk with my team mates, as I smell the sir, "Turn left here, than jump onto that rock, Ok Kelly?" Kelly turns left, jumps onto the rock, "Hey a apple, with a clue on it." She brings it to us, "Listen to the flow, where you're getting the drink from it, as it's a place to play, what am I..?" I'd looked at the clue, "Fallow me, I'd got a hunch." Kate's team, "Found the first clue, "Drips are made from this, a place to stop for a cool wash off, after getting dirty." Kate looks at her team mates, "This way." After five minutes, "Ok, Kelly, help Ryan grab the clue, "I'll hold you, Ok Kelly?" As we're getting the clue, Kate and her team runs up, as Ryan grabs the clue, "Got it Juan." Ryan opens the clue, "Now go to the waterfall, work as one." After Kate and her team mates, grabbed the clue, Alice falls into the river, "HELP!" I'd jumped in after her, "I'm coming Alice, swim for the tree branch." As Kate, Kelly, Ryan, and Can-du, all howled for help, "AWOOOOOO!" Winston and Eve waiting for us, "Where's everyone at love?" Winston looks at Eve, "Honey, they'll be here, just," Eve and Winston were both looking at each other, as they've heard the howl for help, "TROUBLE!" Eve and Winston dashed off, to the spot of the danger, after getting to everyone at the river, "What is it, why did everyone howled for help?" Eve and Winston both turn their heads, look at the river to see me swimming towards Alice, as the rip current of the river was trying to put her under and as I'd reach for her, Alice was holding onto a tree branch, "Alice, grab my paw, and you've got to trust me." Alice tries to reach for my paw, as I'm able to grab her paw, she got swept under by the rip current, "ALICE" I'd toke a deep breathe, drove right into the river, trying to find her, finally I'd spotted her not moving, she was at the bottom of the river, I'd placed my arms around her, I'd started to swim towards the top of the river, after getting to the top of the river surface, Eve shouts to me "Hold on son, I'm coming to help you, and Alice." Eve dives in, grabbing both Alice, and I, as she swims for dry land, and Winston helps us all out of the river, "Hurry, we can't waster anymore time." After placing Alice on the ground, Eve tries to save her, pushing on her chest, breathing into her mouth, than pressing on her chest again, after a few minutes, "COUGH" Alice coughs up the water, opening her eyes, "Eve, what happen?" Eve looks at me, "Juan jump in after you, he saved your life, and I'd help him get you onto dry land." Alice looks at me, "Thanks Juan, for saving my life, and I'm sorry for ruining the hunting test." Eve and Winston both laugh, "There was no test, we went and made this test up, to see how well, you work as a team, you all passed, now for you reward everyone." Eve andWinston leads us, to the top of a hill, where we're so happy to find, "Extra caribou tonight." We're all looking at the big caribous, as we're eating our meal, "To teamwork." Everyone look at me, shouted out loud, and howl "TEAMWORK! AWOOOOOO!" After the days, turn to weeks, than to months, Eve and Winston both look at us, "Congratulations, you're all now true alpha's, and now you can howl with pride.' We've all got together, left our heads, and howl together, "AWOOOOOOOOOO!" Than we're all walking towards the den for sleep, the new day brings spring, as we're returning back to the valley, how'll Humphrey think of me now, and the other alphas.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Spring, Flowers, and Disappointment

The first hunt goes bad, after eastern wolves big in, and Humphrey gets to see his godson.


	4. Spring, Flowers, and Disappointment

Chapter Four: Spring Time, Flowers, and Disappointment

Humphrey, Mooch, Salty, and Shakey were all pulling a giant log to the top of a hill, "Ok boys, time to go big, or go home." Everyone was looking at Humphrey, "Ok, here we go." Everyone got into the log sled, as they've started to zoom down the hill, "WOOHOO! Left turn boys." After making the left turn, Humphrey looks at Mooch, "Ok Mooch, lower the boom." As Mooch lowers the boom, they're getting big air, as they've landed, Humphrey looks at a big rock, "Hey guys, now we ready needed to start working on the breaks!" Everyone thought, "Huh, breaks?" Than sees the giant tree, "AHHH!" "Crash" Everyone went flying, after landing, "Wolf pile." Everyone jumps on Humphrey, Humphrey got out of the wolf pile, and looks below to see, "Hey guys, look who's back from alpha school." Humphrey looks at Kate, Ryan, Kelly, Can-du, Alice, and I, as we're hunting for the packs dinner, "Humphrey, Kate's an alpha now, you know the rules." Humphrey looks at his friends, "Yes, but we're friends." Mooch looks at Humphrey, "Just it, just friends, end of story." Humphrey smiles, "Looked like we're eating caribou tonight, boys." Salty taps Humphrey's left shoulder, "Eastern wolves." As we're all in our hunting pose, Kate looks at the rest of us, "We've got company." We all looked, to see eastern wolves, and after they've scare the caribou away, I'd got next to Kate, than Id' stopped with Kate, to see every wolves running for their lives, "Stampede!" As we're all running for our lives, "Everyone, to the side of the valley, I'll get the others out of harms way, Ok?' After we're all out of the path of the caribou, Kate does her alpha moves, "WOW! She's amazing." After Kate saves the two eastern wolves, "What's the big idea, ruining our hunt, you eastern wolves.' Kate looks at us, "No one fights, Ok?" The female eastern wolf looks at us, "Better listen to her, ha!" We've all started to fight, "CANDY!" The omegas came sliding down the hill, as Humphrey stops in front of Kate, "Hey Kate." Kate looks at Humphrey, "Humphrey?" Humphrey and Kate look at the fight, as Humphrey give the orders, "Ok guys, lower the boom." Kate looks at Humphrey, "Humphrey, this isn't the time for games." Humphrey points to his buddies, "Boom away." As Mooch lands on us, we've yelp in pain, "YELP!" Winston walks up, "Western wolves, get back to the den, now!" You eastern wolves, good home now!" As we're walking home, Winston looks at the omegas, "Omegas, good job." Everyone was mad, nothing to eat, a wolf pup stole a bone from a older wolf, for him, and his sister, as the pups mother fist pumps them, "YEA!" After Winston, Kate and I'd got to our den, mom was sitting on the edge of the cliff, looks at us smiling, as we both lower our head in disappointment, and walked into the den, mom looks at Winston, "Winston, What's wrong with Kate, and Juan?" Winston looks at Eve, "Those eastern wolves, ruining their first hunt, and started a fight with them." Eve gets an angry look on her face, "GRR!" Than dad looks at her, "The omegas were there, to break up the fight, and saved the alphas." Eve smiles, "AW!" After Kate and I'd walked into the den, Lilly was playing with her tail, "HA, HA, HA, HA!" Eve walks in, "Lilly honey, please stop laying with your tail." Lilly sniffs the bones, "EWWW, YUC K!" Eve looks at Lilly, "Lilly dear, any food, it's a blessing." As Eve catches a fly, in her paw, and calls for Winston, "Winston honey, please come and join us for dinner, NOW!" Winston walks into the den, "Bones and scraps, that's not how my pack should eat." Kate and I'd both lower our heads, "Sorry dad, it's all our faults." Winston looks at us, "No kids, it's not all your faults, when those eastern wolves cross into our territory, they broke pack laws." Than a wolf calls out for Winston, "Winston." Winston walks out of the den, "Winston, it's Can-du, he was jump by a eastern wolf." Eve walks out of the den, to see Can-du limping, "It's nothing, really." Eve pulls the fur back, to see a bad cut, Can-du let's out a yelp of pain, "YELP" Eve looks at everyone, "Take Can-du into the den, I'll care for his cut." Eve looks at her love, Winston honey, after I get my hands on the eastern wolf, that did this to Can-du, I'll rip his tail off, and shovel in down his throat." Eve walks into the den, "Ok, I'll need a maple leaf, drip in lake water, lots of strong grass, to warp around the cut, and you to stay off your feet till morning." Eve finish the treatments to the cut on Can-du's neck, "Ok, take him home, make sure he doesn't put any weight on it, till morning, Ok?" After Winston howls to the eastern pack's leader, the eastern pack's leader howl back to Winston, as they've met the boarder of their lands, as Kate was hiding in the bushes, Tony smiles at Winston, "Winston." Winston looks at Tony, "Tony, how are you doing, my old friend, and you're looking good today." As Tony jumps across the stream, "Ow, my back, I'd got this disk in my neck that's killing me." Winston looks at Tony, "Like to play tag, like the way your pack did in our hunt Tony." Tony looks at Winston, "Now Winston, you know there's a food here, the caribou left the territory." Winston looks at Tony, "Too bad, for you." Tony looks at him, "Remember the deal we've made, Kate's going to marry my son Garth, and reunited the packs." Kate was shocked at the news, "I'd remember Tony, she knows her responsibilities, does Garth?" Tony smiles at Winston, "He so does, he'll meet Kate tonight, at the moonlight howl." After Tony left, Winston turns to walk home, and finds Kate looking at him, "Kate, huh?" Kate looks at her dad, "Dad, I'd understand what I must do, I'm ready for this." Back at the den, Lilly, I, and Kate were getting ready for the moonlight howl, as we walked out of the den, Kate has a flower in her hair, as we're looking at our parents, "Ok mom, dad, we're going to the moonlight howl." Eve smiles at us, than looks at Kate, "Now dear, if Garth gets out of line, take those nice alpha teeth of yours, go for the throat, and don't let go till the body stops moving, Ok?" We're all looked at mom like (WTF) Winston was looking at her the same way, than we've left for the moonlight howl, as Humphrey and the others were trying to get other wolves to howl with them, they see us walking over the hill, "Humphrey, you an omega, she's an alpha, we can eat together, but we can't well you know, howl together." Humphrey looks down to the ground, "WOLF PILE!" The pile rolls towards the edge of a hill, sending Humphrey into a tree, "So, what does Garth look like Kate?" Kate looks at the both of us, "We'll know when he see," Just then "WOW!" Kate, Lilly, and I all look and see a amazing Alpha looking at us, "KATE" The alpha jumps down the hill, walks towards us, and smiles at Kate, "Names Garth." I'd looked at Garth, "Hey Garth, I'm Juan, Kate's alpha brother, and this is her omega sister Lilly, nice to meet you." Garth was looking at me, "You're alright with me." Kate was looking at Garth, as got closed to her,, Humphrey falls out of the tree, "OW, my butt, my butt, my butt." Kicking dirt into Garth's face, "names Humphrey, you're a huge alpha." Garth looks at Humphrey, "Who's the little coyote?" Humphrey looks at Garth, " Coyote?" Than he looks at Garth, "OH! I'd get it now, because I looked like," Just then "No one important." Kate looks at Lilly, "Lilly, you take Humphrey, and go to the lake." Kate looks at me, "Juan, go with them, Ok?" I'd nodded my head, as Garth and Kate both got to their howling spot, Garth's howl made everyone, even Kate ear's hurt, "AWOOAHOOAWOOAHOO!" Birds dropped to the ground, "Garth, be back, I'd got to get a drink of water, Ok?" After Kate runs off, Humphrey and I were talking, "So Juan, you're ready to howl with an alpha yet?" I'd looked at him, "No, not yet, I'm just a little bit nervous." As Humphrey and I look to our left, we see Kate running from her howling spot, Kate stops under a log, than Humphrey and I'd hung upside gown looking at Kate, "HEY" Kate was scare, "AHHHH!" After she sees Kate and I, were laughing, "Garth's howl that bad?" Kate walks towards a rock, "No, I'm taken a break, Ok?" After getting to the rock, "Ow!" Kate and I'd both shouted, as Humphrey was hit too, "Ow, again with the butt." After we're all on the ground knock out, the park rangers looked at us, "Ok boys, we're off for Idaho." After the park rangers, were loading us into the cages, Lilly was watch the whole thing from the lake, "Mom's going to freak out." Lilly runs off, as Eve and Winston were both sitting together, looking at the moon, "Ready to howl, like old times?" As Eve and Winston started to howl, than see a truck moving, than sees Lilly running after it, "Lilly?" Eve and Winston run after her, as they're in reach of grabbing her, hears her shouted, "Humphrey, Juan, Kaye, I'm coming." Lilly jumps onto the back of the truck, but falls off, "YELP!" She cries out in pain, "NO! They're gone." Lilly started to limp, "LILLY" Eve and Winston, both came up to Lilly's side, "Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, I'd tried to saved them." Eve hugs Lilly, as Winston looks at Lilly, "It's ok Lilly, they're going to be find, they're two of the finest alphas, you mother and I'd taught, they'll get home, some how." After Winston walks with Eve, and Lilly back to their den, "We'll get some sleep, and talk to Tony, about giving them some time to get home." As the park rangers gotten to the air plane, than took off, the pack was hoping for our safe return.

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: IDAWHO?

When we're in Idaho, what will happen, find out.


	5. IDAWHO?

Chapter Five: IDAWHO?

After waking up in a dark area, Kate was trying to get out of the darkness, "OW" I'd woke up in the cage behind her, "SIS, that's you?" Kate couldn't believe it, "BRO, that's you?" Humphrey was up too, "Juan, Kate, are we dead?" Kate hit's the egad of the dark area again, as Humphrey yelps in pain, "YELP! Nope, we're not dead." After the shaking stops, the park rangers place the cages on the ground, "Ok boys, let them go." After we're all running out of the cages, into the new area, "WOOHOO! Boys, looked at those wolves run." After Kate and I'd, ran for a minute or two, and stopped at the edge of a hill, "WOW! it's beautiful, but it's not Jasper, where are we?" Humphrey walked up to us, "Maybe it's not Jasper, but it," Humphrey sees a rock flying our way, "ROCK" Kate and I'd turn to see a rock beaming for our heads, "AHHHHH!" We're all looking at same creatures playing a strange game, "What are they doing?" Humphrey looks at us, "Maybe they'll tell us where we're at." Kate and I'd looked, both at Humphrey, and smile to him, "Follow our lead." Kate and I'd black flip off the hill, down to the ground below, as Humphrey tries to jump down too, but lands on his butt, "I'm ok." Humphrey shakes his legs, as we're walking towards the two creatures, one of them shots a rock, missing Humphrey barely, bouncing off lots of stuff, as it appears to go into the hole, a woodpecker, pecks it to dust, "AHHH! Not my shot, it's a birdie." The other creature tells him, "It's an object course." than the goose looks at us, as we're behind his geese friend, "Paddy, where are you going?' Marcel turns to see, "AHHH! Wolves, I love wolves." Kate and I'd, both smile at Marcel, and looked at him, "Hi there, we're lost, and hoping you'll tell us where we are?" The geese looks at us, "Hey, looked over there." As we're looking to our right, "OWWWWWW!" He hits Humphrey on the head, takes off, as Humphrey's grabs him by the feet, "OH! Never going to give up, I see." After going at it for awhile, Humphrey ended on top of a moose, than Marcel led us to a bathroom, "Ok, what's your question again, huh right what's your location, you're in the beautiful state of Idaho." Kate and I'd, both looked at each other, and back to the geese, "IDAHO!" Humphrey's looking at him like, "IDAWHO?" Paddy looks at us, "You're relocate, to huh reproduce." Kate and I'd both looked at him, "WHAT!" We're looking at Humphrey, with his mouth open, as Kate and I'd, both shut his mouth close, as Paddy looks at us, "The rangers place you all here, so you big wolves, can make little wolves." Humphrey smiles, "That works for me.' I'd looked at Humphrey, "NO! Not for my sis, she needs to get back home, if we're not home soon, than the two packs might fight for the valley." Kate looks at the geese, "Can you two, help us get home, please?" Paddy was on the table, giving Marcel a massages, "So, where's this place, you all called home?" Kate and I'd, both answer the question, "Jasper Park, Canada,." Paddy looks at Marcel, "Marcel, we needed to play Jasper again, it's been awhile." Marcel smiles, thinking of the idea, "True, now this way you three." After walking to a truck, Marcel opens the back of the truck, "Ok, now get in." Humphrey looks into the back of the truck, "Ok, cage into a small box, twice in one day." Than a man walks out, with a lady, as Marcel sees them walking our way, "QUICK! Under the truck." After getting under the truck, Marcel looks at us, "They're on their way to Japer, he's a biker, she's a librarian, and met at her library that sold books, DVD's, CD's, and also sold beer." After the couple started to dance, we're trying to get into the back of the truck, We've started to dance, as we're dancing behind the humans, Kate falls off the back of the truck, Humphrey catches her, started to dance with her, as the song stops, looks into Kate's eyes, and tries to kiss her, "NO Humphrey." After getting into the truck, I'd looked at Kate and Humphrey, as I'd howl, "AWOOOOO! Mom, I needed to talk to your sprite, and I'm sorry for not talk to you lately." After a moment, my mother's sprite appears, and looks at us, "What's wrong my son, I feel your all in trouble in Idaho, and what's the problem?" I'd looked at my mother's sprite, "Mom, we're trying back home, can you sing your song, to help us get some sleep, for awhile?" My mom smiles at me, Kate, and Humphrey, "Sure thing." As my mother's sprites singing the song, we're curling up together, to get some sleep, with the help of the lullaby.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

We're all fast asleep, as my mother's sprites looking at us, and back to me, "Having him what's the best thing, that ever happen in my life, and I love the moments I spent together with my son." Meanwhile back to Jasper Park, Canada, Tony was looking at Winston, "Winston, do you really think I'm going to believe that, park rangers toke Kate, her brother, and their friend away!" Winston looks at Tony, "It's true, Lilly witness the whole event, she ever tried to jump onto the back of their truck to saved them, but she fell off of the truck, and hurt herself." Lilly walks towards her father, limping on her right front paw, as Eve walks up, looking at the eastern wolves, "May I say one thing, if you're not going to listen to us, give us some more time for the three of them to get home, or I'll personally rips out your eye balls, shovel them so far down you throat, that you can watch me rip open you throats, as I tare open your corpses!" Lilly limps towards her mother, "Mom, can I'd go show Garth around, till Kate, Humphrey, and Juan get home, please?" Eve looks at her, "Sure dear, great idea." Garth looks at her, "I don't know, if," Just then, "GARTH!' Garth looks at Eve, than back to Lily, "Coming." After he jumps across the stream, "GRW! SNAP!" Eve growls at him, snapping her jaw, and making Garth run off yelping in fear, Tony looks at Winston, "Ok then, I'll give them to the full moon Winston, and if they're not back by that time we'll fight for the valley if we've got to." Now back to the Idaho as Kate, Humphrey, and I'd woke up, "HUH! We are we?" We're looking out the truck bed window, to see a sign saying gas station, truck stop, and mini mart as Kate and I are both looking at Humphrey "I'd got to go." We're looking at Humphrey, with serious looks on our face, "Can you hold it, Humphrey?" Humphrey looks at us, "NO!" Humphrey gets out, looks for a place to take a pit stop, but got side tracked by a cupcake, "What's Humphrey doing?" Kate and I'd both looked at him, as a RV pulls into the truck stop, Humphrey places the cupcake on his head, like the boy does, than on his nose, and eats it as the boy gets it in his face, but a man walks out from a little shack to see him thinking he's a rabid wolf, "Hang me my gun." Kate and I'd looking at the man, pointing his gun at Humphrey, "We've got to go saved him." After we've tackle the man, he points the guns at the three of us, as we're up against the fence, he shots at us, but "POW" Blows a hole in the fence, we've escape from them as Kate, Humphrey, and I'd running for safety, "Humphrey, you made us lose our ride home." After we're walking farther, it starts to rain, Humphrey tries to dance the rain away, "Humphrey, that makes it rain more." Humphrey tries to do it backwards, "Hey it stop." Kate and I both point up, as Humphrey looks up, and rain offs on him from a leaf, "AH! YUCK! Kate, Juan?" Kate and I'd ran off, to see a little canyon, running to the bottom and tried to get to the top, but we're slipping, as Humphrey runs up hearing us yelling, "HUMPHREY!" Humphrey looks at us, "I'm coming, hang on." Humphrey sees a vine on a tree, he swings up to us, "Grab my tail." Kate grabs his tail, as Humphrey tosses her to where we've were before trying to get across the canyon, "Juan, hang on, I'm," Just then, "JUAN? JUAN!" Kate sees I was nowhere to be seen, "NO! BROTHER!" Humphrey gets to Kate's side, "Kate, we've got to find shelter, Ok?" Kate looks at Humphrey, "Ok Humphrey." After finding a cave for shelter, "Juan, I'd just hope he's Ok." As the night went on, "Oh, what happen?" I'd got up looking around me, "Sis, Humphrey, where are you two?" After I'd got up, "OWWW!" I was limping on my right front paw, "Got to find a place to sleep for the night, after walking for a few miles, in the forest, Kate hears a sound, "Humphrey, wake up, I'd heard something." Humphrey opens his eyes and looks at Kate, "Maybe it's just the wind." Then came a voice, "Sis, sis, where are you sis." Kate looks at Humphrey with a smile on her face, "It's my brother, he's alive." Kate runs out of the little cave, "Bro, over here." I'd limped up to her, "Brother, you're injury." I'd looked at her, "NA! I'm fine really." As I'd place my paw on the ground, OWWW! Ok, you're right sis." After getting into the cave, I'd howl AWOOOOOOOO!" My mother's sprite came into the cave, "Yes my son?" I'd looked at my mom's sprite, "Mom, we're lost, and tired please sing us to sleep again?" My mom nods her head at us, as she sings the song. We're yawing.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

We're fast asleep, "Goodnight son, Kate, and Humphrey." My mother's sprite looks at us, "Sleep tight." Back to Jasper Park, "What am I'm?" Garth looks at Lilly, "No idea.' Lilly smiles at him, "I'm a turtle that fallen and can't get back up." Garth smiles at her, "WOW! Do some more." Lilly falls onto her belly, "Now what am I'm?" Garth looks at her, "HUH, beats me.' Lilly smiles at him again, "Turtle road kill." Garth laughs, "OH! Now try this." Garth gets next to Lilly, "Fallow my lead." Lilly crouches next to him, "One, Two, Three, Go!" After Garth grabs a pine corn, Lilly goes flying into the grass, "CRASH!" Garth was scare, if she gets hurt, her mother's going to killed him, "LILLY!" Garth runs towards her, to fin her stuck in a tree and she gets out of the tree with the tree on her back, "Let me guess, you're a turtle?" Lilly looks at Garth, "I'm not very good at hunting.' Garth walks towards her, "Try this." Garth pulls her fur back, "WOW!" Lilly looks at Garth, "What, what is it?" Garth looks at Lilly, "Your eyes." Lilly looks at him, "What about my eyes?" "Garth smiles, "Your eyes are beautiful." Lilly laughs, "HEHE, you're so kind." After laughing, Lilly and Garth to their packs, back to Idaho as Kate wakes up to see I'm standing at the entrance to the cave, "Brother, what's wrong?" I'd looked at my sister, "Sis, I'm hoping that maybe Alice it's the one I love or is it Kelly, how can I'd tell?" Kate smiles at me, "Well, only time will tell, please come back to bed?" After going back to bed, the new day's coming with new fun and new worries.

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: Bears, Log Sledding, and Train.

Fight bears, trying to Log Sled away for bears, and trying to catch the train bound for jasper Park! "

OH COME ON!"


	6. Bears, Log Sledding, and Train

In this chapter, Humphrey and I get into a huge fight with each other, will this ended our friendship, or will we be able to work it out?

I'd finally get to meet my new father, but he's a sprite too.

I'd get lost during the log sledding part, and will I get home by another train, or will Kate and Humphrey come back for me?

Chapter Six: Bears, Log Sledding, and Train.

We're all asleep as the sun has start to rise in the distance, "OUCH!" I'd yelled as I'd wake up looking at Kate and Humphrey looking at each other, "Huh morning Kate, how did you sleep last night? Asked Humphrey Kate looks at him and looks at me, "Not good." She answered as I'd looked around the cave, "What hit me?" I'd asked as I'd see a rock fly into the cave, "OUCH!" I'd yelled again, Marcel and Paddy both looked at us, "Ah1 You wolves are up, and we've caught you at a bad time, eh?" I'd walked out of the den, "OH! I'd thought you wolves wee be on the road back home." Marcel thought as Kate and I'd both looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey here got sidetracked by some cupcakes." Humphrey looks at the both of us, Humphrey looks at me, "I'd was hungry, so bite me!" Humphrey shouts at towards me, as I'd looked at Humphrey, as we've started to fight each other, I'd kick Humphrey in the face and tackle him to the ground, "Humphrey, we've got to get home now, before the two packs fight, Ok?" I'd growl at Humphrey, placing a paw on his face, "Now, we're going to go home, Ok?" Humphrey kicks dirt into my face, "AH! What's the big Idea Humphrey?" I'd shouted out loud, Humphrey pushes me into a big rock wall of the cave, giving me a bloody nose, "Now you're going to get it." I'd yelled at Humphrey we're about to bite each other, Kate jumps in between the both of us cry howling, "AHWOOOOO! NOW STOP! You two are friends, why can't we just get along, we've got to get home, just remember you're best friends, and you've made the best friends high paw." Kate shouts at us crying, as I'd looked at Humphrey, "Ok sis, sorry Humphrey we're tight right?" I'd asked Humphrey as he looks at me, "NO! You know why, you're just a little spoil wolf pup." Humphrey yells at me as he walks away from Kate and I, as he's looking at me, "By the way Juan, you're a no good alpha jerk." Humphrey walks off, as I'd walked after him, "Humphrey, you're not a wolf, you're a lowdown coyote." I'd shouted at Humphrey, as Humphrey looks at me with fire in his eyes, "Hey you take that back." Humphrey shouts to me, as I'd looked at him, "Make me you omega pest!" I'd yelled snapping towards Humphrey, as Humphrey looks at me, but Kate step in front of me, "Brother please, he's your friend you needed to remember the good times." Kate walks off, as Humphrey walks next to her, "Kate, you're ready to get home?" Marcel and Paddy looked at us, "You three wolves needed to follow the shot, to get to the train that'll take you home to Jasper Park, Ok?" Marcel shot went towards the mountains, Humphrey and Kate both walked towards the mountains and I'd sated at the cave thinking if I should go with my sister and Humphrey back home or do nothing, "Hey wait up!" I'd shouted, getting next to Humphrey, stopping him in his tracks holding out my paw, "Sorry, I'd just snapped maybe I'm not used to being outside of the park, please forgive me, friend.' I'd say to Humphrey, holding my paw in front of him smiling at him with tears filling my eyes, Humphrey smiles at me taking his paw and shaking my paw, "You've got it, friend, my alpha friend." Humphrey answer happily, we're in the mountains, "HA! You're wire." a little bear cub told both Humphrey and me, "We're wolves." Humphrey and I'd tell the little bear cub, as we're playing with the bear cub Humphrey hits him hard with a snow ball, "QWHAAAAAAAA!:" the bear cub cries out, as Humphrey walks towards the little bear cub, "SHH! SHH! Don't cry little dude, I'm sorry." Humphrey pleas to the bear cub, as the cub looks up laughing, Humphrey felt something wet hit him on the face, "OH BOY!" He says shaking in his paws, "RAORRRRRRRRRRRR!" Cries a big grizzly bear, as Humphrey yelled out, "KATEEEEEEE!" Humphrey yells, as Kate runs towards Humphrey to see we're trying to get away from a big bear, "We can take them." Kate tells us, as we're looking at her like, "OK, we can?" We both asked her, as two more came to killed us, "OK, we've can't do this." We're saying, as Kate looks at the two of us, "Just follow my lead, Ok?" Kate says looking at us as we're trying to escape the bears, we're at the top of the mountains, on a tree, as the one of the bears gets on the branch, making us fall with the tree branch and the bear too, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" We're screaming, as we've landed on the snow trail, the logged snaps into two pieces, Humphrey sees a log sled, "Get on." Humphrey says to both Kate and I, after we're on the log sled, we're sledding down the mountain, getting around the corner, the bear appears next to us, as he swing at us, he hits me off the log sled, "AH! OWWWW!" MY PAW!" I'd shouted in pain, Kate sees me on the ground, "Humphrey, we've got to go back for my brother." Kate screams at Humphrey, as he sees the bear pointing at a rock, "AHHHHHHHH! Kate and Humphrey screamed, as they've landed in the train, "Kate, after we're home, I'll asked your parents to called the wedding off, till we've get Juan home, Ok?" Humphrey tells Kate, placing his head on her shoulder, Kate looks at Humphrey, "Ok, Humphrey." Kate answers with tears in her eyes, than Humphrey and Kate went to bed, as I'm limping on the snow, "YELPPPPPPP!" I'd cried in pain, as I'd looked at the train tracks, "I'd got to get home, I miss my mommy! AWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" My mother's sprite appears next to me, "Son, you're hurt." She says looking at me, as a wolf walks up, "Miley, it's that really you?" My mother's sprite looks at a wolf with black on his paws, and a sliver line on his face from the forehead to his nose, "Nick, what're you doing here?" Miley asked Nick as he looks at Miley, "I'm here to say I'm sorry for leaving you, I'd needed to go home, my mom was very ill, she dead last month, now my dad's gone too, I'd help care for my little sister, but she got killed by poachers." Nick looks at me, "I'm a sprite too, I'd got killed last week by poachers son, please forgive me." He asked me, as I'd smiled at my parents, "Ok mom, dad, I'll go home, but how?" I'd asked wondering how to get home, when I'd see my sister and Humphrey running towards me, "Juan, you're alive." They screamed in joy, as we're hugging, Kate and Humphrey touch noses, "OH! Maybe we're meant for each other, huh Humphrey?" Kate and Humphrey say together, as I'd looked at them, "You've came back for me?" I'd asked the both of them, as Kate and Humphrey looked at me, "Juan, we're not going home with out you." They answer me, as we're walking the train tracks, they see two wolves walking with us, "Juan, who's the wolves?" Humphrey asked me, as I'd smile at him, "My parents sprite's mother Miley, and my dad Nick he went home for a long time to care for his sick parents, and little sister who died from poachers, as he did too." I'd told Humphrey, as we're walking for awhile, the two packs came to the valley canyon, "Winston, I'd didn't wanted it to get this way." Tony shouts to Winston, as Winston looks at Tony, "Ok, we're here." The two packs were about to fight, as we're now in Jasper Park, I'd looked at the valley, than to my sister, "HURRY! The packs are about to fight." As we're running towards the valley, Tony was looking at Winston, "Your daughter gets up and runs off from my son." Tony growls out, as Kate walks up, "I didn't run off, I'm here." Kate yells out, as everyone sees Kate, Humphrey, and I'd are back home, "KIDS! Eve and Winston cried out, as they're run towards us both, hugging us, "Where have you been?" Eve asked us, as we're looking at her, "In Idaho." We answer her, as dad looks at us, "What're you two doing in Idaho?" Kate looks at her parents, "Human wanted for Humphrey and me to repopulate." Kate tells her parents, as Humphrey smiles at them, Eve grabs him by the throat, "NO MOM! Humphrey's nice, and he'd help me to get home to huh," Kate was about to tell her, but Tony walks up, "To marry Garth, to reunited the packs," Tony says to Kate, as Kate looks at him, "Yes, I'd did to make the two packs one." Kate says, as everyone's running towards her, but Lilly went to the den with tears in her eyes, as we're all home in the den, "Mom, dad, I'd met the sprite of my dad, he'd left my mom to care for his mom when she felled ill and dead, his dad dead by poachers, and his little sister died from the poachers, and they've killed him as he tried to saved her." I'd say to my parents, as Eve looks at me, "You father must be proud you're a true alpha-omega mix, huh son?" my mom told me, as I'd looked at my mom, with a confused look on my face, "WHAT! I'm an alpha-omega mix?" I'd Shouted, passing out from the big news, "Juan's tired, now's all go to sleep as well." Winston and Eve say to Kate and Lilly.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: WEDDINGS!

Kate finds the true feelings for Humphrey, as Garth does for Lilly, and I'd find my true love as well, but how'll the two packs act after Kate and Garth don't want to married each other?


	7. WEDDINGS!

Chapter Seven: WEDDINGS!

The sun started to raise over the valley as I'd wake up from my sleep, "Man I needed a nice cool swim." I'd walked towards the lake after getting into the lake for a nice cool swim, Humphrey runs towards "Cannon Ball!" He'd shouted as I'd looked at Humphrey landing in the lake, "What's up Humphrey? I ask him as he swims towards me laughing, "Just wanted to go for a nice swim, you my friend?" Humphrey replies as I'd looked at him with a smile on my face, "Just thinking about the wedding Humphrey I'd wish I had a true love." I'd say while looking at Humphrey as my parents walked up looking at us enjoying a little swim, "Hey you two the wedding's started soon Ok?" Eve and Winston shouted to us as we're getting out of the lake I'd spear Humphrey right into the water "HA! Not bad for an alpha-omega mix, huh Humphrey now we're wet and cool off from the tough days trying to get home, huh?" I'd say to Humphrey as he'd throws me into the lake with him this time, "Now you're super wet as me." Humphrey answers laughing as we're laughing together "You're friends again?" Paddy and Marcel asked walking towards us with their golf gears as we're smiling at each other "OH YEA BOYS! WE"RE BACKKKK!" Humphrey and I'd both yelled as we're walking towards the wedding area Humphrey looks at me, "Juan, I'm leaving Jasper to be a lone wolf and looked for my parents Ok?" Humphrey says to me as he's looking at the sky I'd looked at him "Ok friend, if you're ever in the area look me up Ok?" talking to my friend for the last time as Humphrey went to the left I'd went to the right towards the wedding as my parents sees me sitting next to Lilly crying, "Juan, what's wrong brother?" Lilly asked me licking my face as I'd looked at my sister and my parents "Humphrey's leaving to become a lone wolf and to he's trying to go find his parents." I'd answer Lilly with tears in my eyes as the wedding was started Garth and Kate accepted each other senses, then nipper at their ears, but as they're about to touch noses Kate stops herself a Garth looks at her "What's wrong Kate?" Garth asks Kate as Kate looks at Garth "I'd just can't marry you Garth." Kate tells Garth as Garth puts in fist into the air "Yes oh I mean you can't?" Garth pretends to ask in sadness as his father walks up "Winston it's this one of your tricks or something?" Tony snarl towards Winston as Winston gets next to Kate "Kate why aren't you doing this?" Winston asked his daughter as Kate looks at her father "Dad I'd just can't do it, because I'm in love with someone else and that's Humphrey." Kate tells her father as Eve was stunned by the news as she faints Humphrey friends were stunned by the news as well "Humphrey that sly dog." Humphrey's friends all shouted to each other as Tony walked towards Winston "Winston this isn't what we've planned on, remember?" Tony growls looking at Winston as Garth steps forward "Dad, I'm too am in love with an omega." Garth spoke to his father looking at Lilly as Winston was next to Tony going a little coco on the wondering what's going on here, "An alpha and an omega an omega and an alpha Eve help me out with this." Winston asks his love as she gets up and faints yet again Tony looks at him "That's it! Take the valley!" Tony yells out the orders for his pack to attack our pack as we're fighting the eastern pack Kate notices a stamped of caribou heading our way, "STAMPED!""" Kate yells to all of us as Eve and Winston looked at both packs "Everyone to the side of the valley." Eve and Winston shout out as Tony tries to run, but his back and neck make him stopped in his tracks "OWWW! My back!" Winston hears Tony yelp in pain as he runs towards him hitting him hard on the spotted of the pain making it go away for good "This way Tony." Winston says to Tony as Kate runs off to get help as Humphrey was looking at the train tracks and has a flashback of us waling laughing together just him, Kate, and I as Kate runs past him "Humphrey?" Kate asked in confusing as Humphrey looks at Kate, "Kate?" Humphrey asked confused too as they're together "We've got to help them now." Kate tells Humphrey as I'd came running up "Hey you two!" I'd shouted towards Humphrey and Kate as they both see me in a log sled "EH, brings back good memories huh Humphrey my good friend,?" I'd asked Humphrey as he and Kate got into the log sled we're zooming towards the valley to try and saved Winston and Tony "WOOOHOOOO! AHWOOOOOOO! Just like the old days in the valley huh Humphrey?" I'd asked him as he looks at Kate "You're getting very good at this Kate." Humphrey tells Kate as she's looking at the two of us "Well, I'd had two great teachers." Kate says to both Humphrey and I as we're closing in on the valley "Ok, time to go big." As we're flying in the air Winston and Tony see us zooming by crashing into the ground as we're all crawling on all four "Kate and Humphrey great adventures told you we make a great team." Kate says to Humphrey as Humphrey smiles at her "I'd thought I'd say that." Humphrey says in confusing after getting to the log "NO! BROTHER!" Kate yells out as I'd been knock out by a caribou as Kate runs towards me then gets smack in the head by a caribou as well "NO! KATE!" Humphrey screams in sadness running over towards her as Winston and Tony tried to scare the caribou from the three of us "GRRRRR! GRRRR! GRRRR! GRRR!" Tony and Winston both growl at the caribous after they're gone they see Humphrey looking at Kate and my body as well, "No! Kate, Juan, you two can't leave me, please come back I love you Kate, Juan I love you too my godson." Humphrey says quietly as he howls in sadness "AHWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Winston hears Humphrey howling as he walks towards Humphrey howling too "AHWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Winston howls as Eve sees the two wolves on the ground not moving "AHWOOOOOOOOOO!" Eve howls out as everyone else joins in "AHWWOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone howls as Tony joins in, "AHHHWWOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tony howls as the sky opens up sun shining down on both Kate and I as our ears twist and we open our eyes "MMMM! What happen?" We both asked as Humphrey looks at the both of us, "Kate, Juan you're both alive!" Humphrey looks at us as Kate and I'd looked around "It's everyone looking at us?" We both asked Humphrey as Humphrey smile, "No, not every, yes now they're looking at us." Humphrey says as Kate laughs looking at Humphrey "SHOT! Because I'd wanted to tell you something." Kate says and whispers into Humphrey's ears making his tail wagged "Really?" Asked Humphrey as Kate nods her head as Humphrey "Well then!" Humphrey says whispering into Kate's ears as well, "HA! You do?" Kate asked laughing as Winston looks at Tony " You know what Tony this might workout just fine." Winston tells Tony as Tony looks at him "HUH!" Tony tries to answer but looks at Eve "GRRR!" Eve growls at him "OK, it can workout." Tony say with his tail between his legs as Eve scares the carps out of him, as Kate and Humphrey looked at each other "GARTH!" Kate and Humphrey heard Lilly shout Garth's name out as they see her tackling him to the ground as I'm looking at everyone with tears in my eyes as I'd turn to walked away Kate looks at me walking away "Mom, dad, what about Juan?" Kate asks our parents as they see me walking away towards the lake "Everyone to the lake now Ok?" Winston and Tony both order the new pack to go find me at the lake at the lake I'd sat looking at my reflection in the lake "I'd love to marry Alice, but she's already marry to Can-Du." I'd say to myself as the pack walks up to the lake they all see me sitting looking at the stars now, as night was coming Kelly and Ryan were also married, but walked towards my parents "Eve, Winston, we've met a new wolf yesterday she's from the north, but she's in needed of a new home her names Maria maybe she can marry ?juan." Maris walks up to looked at my parents, "Hi, I'm Maria I liked to marry your son, please?" Eve and Winston smiled at her "Ok, now go lick his face he likes that, Ok?" My parents told her as she walked up to me licking my face "HA, HA, HA, HA! Atop it tickles." I'd say as I'd look at the wolf, "UH hi my names Maria, you must be Juan." I'd looked at her "Yes, you're a cute wolf like to marry me?" I'd asked her as she licks my face "Yes now let's do it." She says to me as we're doing the wedding screen everyone was smiling for that Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, Garth, Can-Du, Alice, Kelly, Ryan, Maria, and I'd were marry "OK get to the moonlight howl everyone." Orders the new leaders as another wolf walks up, "TONY?" Asked the wolf as Tony looks and sees "Michelle?" Tony asked the wolf as Michelle smiles at Tony "Yes, I been looking for myself all these years please can we be a family again you, me, and our son Garth?" Michelle asked Tony as he nods "Yes I'd been looking for you to come back home." Tony says as everyone's off for the moonlight howl at the moonlight howl everyone's howling as Humphrey, Lilly, and I'd were looking at our mates, "READY?" We all asked out mates as they smiled at us "YEA! READY!" they answer us as we're all howling everyone's joining in "AHHHWOOOOOOOOO!" The pack howls as Winston looks at Tony, "Hey Tony what can two old wolves do after they retired?" Winston asked Tony as Marcel and Paddy landed next to them, "Fellows, may I introduce you to golf?" Marcel asked them as they looked at each other like (WTF) than Marcel shots the ball off the tee into the hole, as my parents sprite appears watching the event, "Our sons marry now he's going to make quite a father, huh love?" Asked my dad to my mother as I'd looked at them everyone even my love sees my parents "Son, we're so proud of you now you're marry to this beautiful wolf." My parents say to me and my love as she blushes then as we went to bed I'd looked at my love "Maria I love you and see you in the morning Ok?" I'd say to Maria as she kisses me on the cheek, "YES!" She says happily as Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, Garth, Maria, and I'd sated in the new big den with Winston and Eve next in the den next to us, "Hey love, I'll howl for my parents to come so my mom can sleep us to sleep with a song, Ok?" I asked my love as she smiles at me nodding her head as I'd started to howl, "{AHWOOOO!" My parents sprites appear in the den, "Son, you like for me to sing the song?" She asked me I'd looked at her "Yes, please?" I'd asked her as she started to sing the song as Winston, Eve, Tony, and Michelle were listen to the song.

Hush my little pup don't you cry

Mama's here to make everything alright

If you ever feel scare

Don't you worry about a thing

Because mama's going to keep you safe

When you're sad or down

I'll be there to give you a hug and a kiss

So, whenever you needed me

I'll always be there for you

So hush my little pup don't you cry

Mamas here to keep you safe from harm

Just close your eyes now Juan

Mamas going to sing you a lullaby.

Everyone's asleep as I'd looked at my love Maria I'd licked her face "Goodnight love, see you in the morning." I'd whisper into her ears as she licks my face too "Goodnight my love." She whispers back to me as we're waiting for the new day brings fun and adventures.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: Finally Home.

I'd asked Maria if she likes to move with me to my old birth place, will she like the idea or just hate it?


	8. Finaly Home

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Candy, Can-du, Alice, Ryan, Maria, and I are now two or three years old now in adult wolf hood.

What happens when I'd realizes that the western pack and territory it's my true home will Maria and I'd moved back home or not?

Chapter Eight: Finally Home

Dawn has come as everyone wakes up "Morning Maria how did you sleep last night?" I'd asked her as she smiles at me "just fine knowing I'm with you my love." She says lick my face as I'd looked at her "Maria I'd like for us to live in my old home Ok?" Maria looks at me "Why your old home don't you like it here?" Maria asks me as she's yawning "Yes, but I'd really like to visit my old birth place." I'd say looking at her as she kisses my cheeks "Ok love." She says smiling at me as Eve, Winston, and Tony walked into the den "Bye mom, dad." I'd say to them as Maria and I'd looked at them "Juan you're not leaving are you?" Ask my parents "Maria and I are going to go live in the southern parts of Jasper Park." I'd say looking at them "Well if this is what you want Ok." After Maria and I'd were saying goodbye to everyone "Juan!" Humphrey walks up "Take care my godson." Humphrey says to me as I'm looking at my parents who've walk towards me "Humphrey's your godfather Juan incase we died Ok?" I'd smiled at Humphrey "Sorry about the fight man we're cool right?" I'd ask Humphrey hold out a fist as he fist bump me "We're cool man we're always be friends no matter what happens." Humphrey tells me as Kate and Lilly walk over to me kissing me on the forehead "Take care brother.:" I'd kissed them back "We'll come visit often." I'd say to them after Maria and I gotten to the den I was born in "WOW! This den is amazing Juan a prefect place to raise pups don't you think?" Maria asks me as I'd tackle her to the den floor "Yes my love now kiss me." I'd say to her as we're kissing after a few moments "Oh Juan that was amazing." Maria says looking at me as she was blushing "Maria I love you." I'd say as we're off to bed during the night as a few days went by with us hunting together for our food, as we're in our den at night time I'd started to feel a little homesick as that night I'd woke up looking at my love sleeping next to me as I was thinking about my true home is with my family is the western pack, as I'd started to go to sleep having dreams of having fun with Humphrey, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, Kate, and Lilly as I'd wake up crying as I felt a paw on my shoulder "Juan are you alright?" Maria asks me as I'd looked into her "Well, I'm just thinking of all the good times I'd had with my friends back in the western parts of Jasper Park, maybe we're moved back there Ok love?" I'd say to her as she smiles at me "YES! I'd always wanted to live with a pack, but I'd only did this to make you happy, but you're not happy living here are you love?" She asks me as I'm looking at her sexy blue eyes "NO! I'd miss my parents, friends, and sisters." I'd say to her as we're sleeping together the next morning we're up ready to move back to the western area of Jasper Park "Ready love?" She asks me as I'm taking one last final look at my old home "YES! It's time I'd move on in life, and I'd needed to be with those that love me." I'd say to her as we're walking towards the boarders of both the western and southern territory "Hey Juan, what brings you two to the territory boarders?" Asks Mooch and Shakey as we're looking at them "Moving back home, I'd notice that this is my home with you and the rest of the pack in the western territory of Jasper Park." I'd say as they've let us jump to the western side of the park as Winston and Eve sees Maria and I'd were walking with Mooch and Shakey, than stop to looked at them as I'd ran towards my parents "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" I'd yelled out as they're running towards Maria and I, then hugged us "Welcome home son and you too Maria." We're smiling at them as Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey were all walking up to Eve and Winston to see us, "Juan, Maria, what's going on here?" They ask us as I'd smiling at them "We're home, I've realizes that my true home is with those that loves and care for me." Kate and Lilly ran up to me "Welcome home brother." They're saying tackling me to the ground as we're all laughing "I'd love you sisters, now let's go," just then "Juan, I'm not feeling so, boom," Maria faints "QUICK get her to the den." Shouts Eve as we're in the den with Maria a few minutes passed as she awakes looking into my eyes "Juan, I'm just weak from moving in the last five days before I'd even met you and now these three days I'd spent moving with you from her to your home made me weak and I'd needed to get some rest Ok?" she says to me as I'd lick her face and went to bed with her, Kate, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, Eve, and Winston nearby as the new day is to bring more fun, but what happens when poachers take me away?

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine: Where's Juan?


	9. Where's Juan

Chapter Nine: Where's Juan?

It was the start of a new day for both Maria and I as we're finally home with our true family "Morning my love." I say as I'd kiss Maria on the cheeks as she looks at me smiling "Morning to you too love." She says giggling as she sees Humphrey was tickling Kate's nose with his tail "MMM! Get away from me you dumb fly." Kate says as she's trying to get the thing away from her nose as Humphrey kept it up as Kate finally opens her eyes a little to see Humphrey was playing with her "OWW! My tail." Humphrey yells out as Kate was looking at him smiling with his tail in her mouth "DANG! Humphrey got school." Mooch says walking into the den as he looks at everyone then back to Humphrey "Humphrey someone's waiting to talk to you." Mooch says walking away as we're all looking at Humphrey who've looked at us "Well let's go see who's waiting for me Ok?" Humphrey asks us as we're walking from our new den towards the pack as I'd look at the group "Going for a drink at the lake Ok?" I'd asks the gang as everyone looks at me "Hurry up then Ok?" Says the gang as I'd went to the lake not knowing that danger was waiting for me at the lake after the gang gotten to the pack meeting "Morning Humphrey, oh I mean son." Says Tony as Humphrey looks at him like are you nuts "What! I'm your son how can this be?" Asks Humphrey scare as a female wolf walks up towards him "After Garth was born Tony and I'd started to have fun then I've became pageant with you son then after a few weeks I'd had you song, but poachers toke me away that's why the western pack toke you in, as I've found myself in Colorado to my supplies some humans saved me and help me get home to Jasper Park." Says the female wolf who've smiles at his sons "The names Stacy, but please called me mom Ok?" Humphrey and Garth both hugged their mother then each other "Hey Garth, oh I mean brother no hard feelings right?" Asks Humphrey as Garth smiles at him "No hard feelings brother now we're going to," Just then "BANG! AHHWOOOO!" Comes a howl for help as Humphrey looks at Winston "That's Juan's howl I know his howl for anywhere." Humphrey yells running towards the sight of the howl, but found I was being put into a airplane "HELPPP! HUMPHREYY! ANYONE! HELPPP!" I'd scream as I'm in the airplane as the plane started to take off Humphrey jumps and grabs the airplanes back gear leg, but he just couldn't hold on and fell into the lake "JUAN!" Yells Humphrey as Eve and Winston sees Humphrey crying "He's gone my god son's gone." Says Humphrey as he's looking at the license plate from the back of the plane he has just gotten from the plane as he looks at Winston "They're taking him to Utah." Humphrey says looking at my parents as everyone's looking at Maria who's crying her eyes out "Juan's gone and he's never going to get home." Maria says crying as she's running towards our den Eve goes to comfort her in the time of sadness after the plane lands I've look at the door opening up as I'd ran out of the cage "WOOHOO! Little guy has speed." says one of the park rangers as I'd turn and look out towards the land around me as a wolf walks up towards me "Who dares enter my home!" Says a female like she means business as I'd stare into her eyes "OH! Sorry about that I'm trying to figure a way back to Jasper Park, Canada, but I'm," Jus then "Jasper Park, Canada,?" Asks the female wolf as she's looking at me "JUAN?" I'd looked at the wolf and then it hit me "Tiffany I'd thought mom told me you're die." I'd say to him as he smiles at me "No brother I'm alive you're my younger alpha sister and I'm you older omega brother." Says Tiffany as I'd smile at him "NO! We're a mix of alpha and omega in our blood you and I are alpha-omega breeds." I'd say to my sister as we're hugging each other "Hey down there!" comes a voice as I'd see my sister smile at the other wolf "Over here love." Says Tiffany as a male wolf walks towards me "Who's this wolf?" Asks the male wolf as Tiffany smiles at her mate "Hawk I'll love for you to meet my younger brother Juan and Juan meet my mate and lover Hawk." Says Tiffany as I'd look into the eyes of my sister "Mom and Dad are dead but I whenever howl their sprite's will come to where ever I am like to see them again sis?" I'd asks my sister as she's smiling at me "Yes please bro." Tiffany says licking my face "AHHWOOO!" I'd howl as our parent's sprite's came to us "Son, what's Tiffany you're alive but how?" Says our parent's as she's smiling at them "After poachers toke me from our home a group of humans saved me now I'm living here with my mate and love Hawk." Says Tiffany says two birds flew down towards me "JUAN!" Says the birds as I'd smiled at them "Marcel, Paddy, what's going on here?" I'd ask them as they're looking at me "Everyone's looking for you, but no fears little one there's a train coming this way hurry and make sure you catch it so you'll be on your way back to Jasper Park, Canada, we'll tell them you're coming home they want to come here and get you, but they've wanted for us to come cause your mate Maria, Humphrey's mate Kate, and Garth mate Lilly are pageant." Marcel and Paddy say to me after they've flew off I'd looked at my sister "What! My mate's Pageant! WOOHOO! Love to live with my new family in the western part of Jasper sis?" I ask my sister and her mate as she's crying "YES!" She says hugging me as we're walking towards the mountain we've started to climb the mountain after a few hours pass we're almost neat the top of the mountain "OH HELL YEAHHHH! I'd say as the only way to catch the train was to log sled down the mountain "READY!" I'd say looking at my sister and her love as we're in the log sled "YES!" They both say to me as we're sledding down the mountain "WOOHOOO!" I love this log sledding thing." I scream to the heavens as we're zooming down the mountain as we're looking at the train "OK! One, two, three!" I shouted as we jump off the log sled and landed in the train as another wolf was looking at me "HEY! What's the big idea scaring me like that huh!" Says the angrily wolf as I'd walked towards he "Sorry the names Juan, my sister Tiffany, and her mate Hawk we're going to Jasper Park, Canada, I'm the mate of Maria and," Just then "Maria?" Ask the wolf was I nodded my head as she's smiling "I'm her mother and that'd her father SHH, he's sleeping Ok?" She says just as "What's this our little girl is married?" Ask the other wolf waking up as he sees me smiling at him "Yes she's married to me the names Juan." I say as the male wolf walks towards me "Names Tank that's me love Hilary." He says hugging me "Congratulation Juan please keep her safe we're hoping to see her we've been take by park rangers to Colorado now we're going home." Says Tank as the train enters Idaho "IDAHO, UHG!" I say as I'm looking at my sister as I'd told her the story of how Kate, Humphrey, and I were take to Idaho to make a new pack of little wolves "WOO! What a big mess huh?" She says to me as I'd laugh "Humphrey and I are still the best of friends." I say as a few hours later we're almost into Jasper Park, Canada, as I'd went to sleep as the train stops in Edmonton, Canada, to fuel up as we all sleeping waiting for the new day to come as the sun was raising over the land I'd wake up "Everyone! Herr we are Jasper Park, Canada,." I say as we're all jumping off the train as we're walking "CRANCK!" I looked at my sister' Stay low sis." I say to her as jump and landed on Eve "OPPS! Sorry mom." I say to her as she's looking at the other wolves "Bro who's this?" Says Tiffany as I looked at her smiling "Tiffany our mother had a sister name Eve she and Winston toke me in after she dead from gun wounds." I told my sis as she's walking towards her "Thanks for caring from my brother." Says Tiffany as she licks Eve's cheeks as Eve smiles at her then at pointed to the other wolves "and mom these are Maria's parents Hilary and Tank." Eve smiles at them and look at everyone "This way everyone." She say as we're all walking towards the group "JUAN!" Shouts Winston as he's hugging me "Winston this is Juan's sister Tiffany and Maria's Parents Hilary and Tank." She says as Maria came crying to her parents "Mom, dad, I'm going to be a mother and Juan you're going to be a father." She says to the three of us as Eve and Winston looks at me "Son we love you and we're proud for you now meet your godfather." Eve and Winston say as Humphrey walks up looking at me "Hey godson." he says looking at me as I'd ran and hugged him "Sorry about the fight we've got into back in Idaho I'm not used to being outside the park you know that right?" I ask Humphrey as he licks my face "Yes I do and please meet my dad Tony, brother Garth, and mother Stacy Humphrey says as I'm smiling at them as Eve and Winston looked at me "You've got into a fight with Humphrey!" They ask me as I'd nodded my head "I don't know what came over me I was not myself being in Idaho that long." I say to my parents as Maria kisses me "Let's go to bed." Maria says as everyone's sleeping as a next few weeks went by the arrives of the pup were due soon.

Next Chapter

Chapter Ten: New Lives and New Hopes!

During the hunt the news come that the our mate's are having the pups.


	10. New Lives and New Hopes

Chapter Ten: New Lives and New Hopes!

The Day was bright and warm as Garth, Humphrey, and I were hunting for our food as we've gotten to the spot with lots of caribou "Ok we've got this handle right?" Asks Garth as Humphrey and I are both looking at him "Yes we're ready to do this." Humphrey and I both look at Garth as we got into the hunting poses "One. Two, three, go!" We all scream as we're chasing the caribou Humphrey was using the new tricks he learn from both Garth and I as he jumps onto the back of a caribou "WOOHOO! Ride em Humphrey." I say ah he's riding the caribou like he's in a rodeo after a few seconds Humphrey bites the caribou's neck making it slow down as Garth and I jump on tackling it to the ground biting its throat "WOOHOO! We've got one now for some more." says Garth as I looked at him "HUH! I'd got to go and you know.' I say as Garth looks at me "OK Juan we'll go ahead make sure you hurry Ok?" Says Garth as I wonder off to go to the bathroom, after a few minutes I was walking around looking for the two as I stopped at the top of a hill when I notice a wolf walking around with humans "So Erica you're looking go today." says one of the humans as the wolf smiles at him "Mike kiss me love." says Erica as she and Mike kissed each other as the other humans were smiling at him and Erica "You two make a good couple." Say the other humans as Mike smiles at his friends "Thanks Patrick, Travis, and Ralph." Says Mike as Erica looks at him "The pups are due anytime now so we've got to be ready to raise them as a family love." Says Erica as she's walking with him towards a nice tree to sit at to watch the clouds go by as I'd started to walk away when the hill top collapse under me sending me falling "AHHWOOWOOO HELPPPP MEEEEE!" I screamed as Erica looks up "MIKE!" Mike looks up and "GUYS! We've got to help him." Mike's friends all gather and caught me as they've place me on the ground "You OK?" Says Mike as I look at him and the others "Well, I was on my way back to my hunting team when I'd just notice you and your friends walking around here." I say as "SON! The pups are coming and who are these people?" Asks Eve as she sees another wolf looking at her "The names Erica, this is my love Mike, his friends Patrick, Travis, and Ralph." Says Erica as I looked at her "Hey! Were you all like to come with us and meet my family?" I asks the groups of travelers as they're looking at me sure we'll," Just then Erica falls to the ground in pain "MIKE! The pups are coming." Screams Erica as Winston looks at the humans "Grab her and fallow us." Says Winston as we're getting back to our home Garth and Humphrey were already coming towards us with three caribous "What's going on and who are they?" Asks both Humphrey and Garth as Winston looks at the both of them "NO time to explain the pups are coming." Shouts Winston as we're all getting into the den Eve sees a group of humans with another wolf "Winston who are these people?" Asks Eve as Winston looks at her "This wolf is name Erica and these are her friends." Says Winston as Mike walks up "Not me I am her mate and the names Mike." Mike says as he's sitting next to Erica "Love I'm here for you." Mike says as Humphrey, Garth, and I gotten next to our mates as Tiffany walks into the den "I'm having my pups too." She says as Hawk walks in with her "WOOHOO! Parents." He says as the time went on "AHHH!" Screams our mates as the pups were born "The pups are here." Cries Garth, Hawk, Humphrey, Mike, and I as we're all hugging each other to celebrate the good day "Now we can name our pups." We're saying to our mates a Humphrey looks at Kate and smiles at his pups "Kate we're name this one Striker, cause he looks like you and will be a strong alpha." Humphrey says rubbing his nose on Kate's nose as Kate smiles at him "Ok love now I'll name this girl she's like you a cute Omega." She says as Humphrey smiles Eva for your mom." He says smiling at Eve who was smiling at him "Humphrey I was wrong you're not a weak omega you're a strong omega." She says licking his face as Garth looks at Lilly "What should we name them?" He asks as she's smiling at him "You name the girl." She says as Garth smiles at the little girl pup with red fur, white on his paws, and a white line on his tail tip "Well what about Jennifer." He says as Lilly smiles at him "Great name and the our son's name will be Toby." She says as she and Garth touch nose to nose and see Toby has her fur and Garth's fur on his paws and tail tip as I was looking at my love "Love what should we name our pups?" I asks her as she smiles at me "Our daughter's name will be Miley for you mom and Eve's sister she's like you.' She says licking my nose as I'd smile at her "Good idea now our other little one daughter Alicia cause she's like you my love." I says as we're kissing Mike smiles at his love "Oh Erica our two boys are like us I'll name the one with your sexy blue eyes Randy." He says as she's licking his face "Good name now this one's Will." She says smiling at her lover. As Hawk was looking at Tiffany "MM! Our son's name is Seth and little daughter's name is Hilary." He says as we're all looking at our mates with smiles on our faces "Ok guys time to let you mates sleep sp we're all go to bed and let the ladies alone for the night to relax." Says Winston and Eve as we're all leaving our mates and pups alone for the night to sleep in peace as I was looking at Mike as he's looking at me everyone went to sleep as "WELL SON! I see you bear me a grandson HA!" He says as the wolf looks at him "YOU'LL Not harm Juan." He says as he strikes at his father laughs "WRONG!" he says as he kicks his son in the face sending him flying "POOR JUSTICE!" He says as he's laughing Justice gets up and looks at his evil father "WHY! Why do you want to harm my son?" He says as his father's laughing evilly "I just want to killed him cause I'm not happy he's a mix of an alpha and an omega." He says as he slaps his son in the face digging his claws into his son's face leaving claw marks on Justice's face "DAD! You're a grandpa why can't you be happy for me?" He says as kicks his dad on the side sending him to the ground "NICE ONE SON! But it's too late." He says as he kicks his son in the jaw sending him to the ground as he's laughing at his son "HA! You called you self an alpha, you're weak just like your mother." He says as Justice gets up bleeding from his mouth, nose, and face as Justice ran towards his dad screaming "You're not my father you're a murderer." He says as he tries to bite his father's throat, but his dad kicks him right in the stomach and slaps him in the face again making him howl in pain "AHHHWOOOOOOWOOOOOOWOOO!" As I'd wake up looking at my parents as I ran off towards the spot of the cry as I'd got there I see what was happening before my own eyes "SON! You're weak just like your mother now I'll go And kill your son." He says as he's walking away as Justice gets up shaking from the pain "Leave Juan alone!" He says as he bites his father's neck, but his father was to strong "SMACK!" Slaps Justice in the face again and smiles at him laughing evilly "MY SON! YOU"VE THINK IT WAS GOING TO BE THAT EASY? WRONG!" He says as he bites his son's throat "AHHHWOOOOOOWOOOOOOWOO!" Howls justice as his father let's go "MMM! You're dying poor justice." He says laughing as he feels a pain hit him "AHHHWOOOOOWOOOOWOOO!" He howls as I kick him in the face sending him to the ground "Well if it isn't my grandson." He says as he's laughing at me "My grandson you're not a wolf." He says as SAMCK!" he slaps me in the face leaving claw marks on my face as "WHAT THE HELL!" He says as the claw marks were gone like magic as I was laughing at him "I have special powers that can be very handing in times like this." I says as he jumps at me kicking me in the face as he bites my throat then yanks on it making it rip open "Now can to use your powers to," Just then "OH COME ON!" He says as my special powers heal my throat area as I'm smiling at him "That's not all I say as I lick Justice's face, and throat area as he was heal "I have special powers to heal people from injuries and howl to see my parent's sprites, but how dare you try to kill me father." I say as my eye were lock onto him my eyes were burning with anger as I'd ran towards him You tried to kill my father, then you've tried to kill me, now you'll going to get it you no good ZETAAAAA!" I say as I'd grabbed him by the throat and yank on it so hard that he was looking at the blood pouring out of his throat "NOO! It can't be." He says as Justice smiles at his dad "My son it's one of the toughest omega-alpha mixes ever." He says as he as Winston, Tony, and Eve run up with the pakc "Son what happen," Just then "You kill tri ed to kill Justice?" He asks as Justice smiles at him "No Winston he killed my evil zeta father who've came here to killed both me and my son Juan." He says as he was licking my face "Let's go home and get some sleep." Winston says as everyone's asleep "HUH I'm getting to old for stuff like that, ugh." HE says as I'm walking into the den "Dad, I came to say goodnight and," Just then "DAD!" I say as I'm walking towards him "NOOOOO DAD!" I'd says as I ran over to him "SON! I needed for you to make me a promise." He tells me as I'm looking at him "What it is dad?" I asks him as he's looking at me while Eve, Winston, and Tony were in the den too "You, you mate, you pups, and three alphas and three omegas move to the southern part of Jasper park and keep the sprite of the wolf alive inside that's where you've got you powers to howl and talk to your mother's, Nick's, and now mine sprite's ok son?" He asks me as I smile at him "Sure thing dad." I say as he dies in front of me after the news of his death and the news of my powers and the new pack to live in the southern parts of Jasper Park Humphrey and Kate, their pups, my sister Tiffany and her mate Hawk voted to live with Maria and I in the southern parts of Jasper Park as my parents walk towards us "Bye Kate, bye son, keep in touch." They say as I smiled at them we'll stay in touch I promise." I say after a few hours we're in the southern parts of Jasper Park "We're home." I'd say as Maria, Kate, Humphrey, Hawk, Tiffany, and I were all sleeping that night as our pups were sleeping. The new pack was born in the southern parts of Jasper Pack, Canada,.

Next Story

Alpha and Omega: Sprite of The Wolf 2

Picks off after Sprite of The Wolf.


End file.
